The Cost of War
by animebookchic
Summary: Allura is shocked to learn that Pollux was attacked. When forced to stay behind, she works on sorting out her thoughts on the bits of information coming in. Debating if I will continue this story. Takes place a few years after DoTU.
1. Chapter 1

I turn and hit my DND code for my door after it closes. I turn, wiping tears from my face before plopping face down onto my bed. I pull a pillow from the head and bury my face in it, hoping to stifle my sobs. This can't be happening. Not now. Not after we fought so hard. He has to be dead. It can't be HIM. it's not possible.

I flop over onto my back, still holding the pillow against me. I close my eyes and word on controlling my breathing. I have to get ahold of my emotions. I'm soon to be queen. But the images won't fade from my mind. An entire city alight in flames. The charred bodies of innocents young and old, animals, all in the wrong place at the wrong time. We never saw the invaders. Found out by accident that these people were slaughtered. Keith forbade me from going with them. Said that my safety was paramount. I try to argue, but the others steadfastly agreed. I was not to go on this mission. Even Blue refused me. I feel so useless. I fought with them before. Why won't they let me now? What has changed?

I sit up and walk to my window and look out over the lake to the clouds in the far distance. Only difference is I know it's not really clouds, but the smoke from the wreckage of the Polluxian warship. The only one that managed to escape. The haggard faces of the few survivors of the wreckage was nothing compared to the news they brought. The vids made even Keith speechless. No one knows how we didn't know about this. Were the ships cloaked? Did they jam the communications before attacking? The image of my younger cousin, Bandor, the last of his name. A reluctant king who died so violently, his head at the steps leading to the throne he was going to, surely to give orders. His body sprawled out of the steps between where his head lay and the throne he was surely trying to reach. I choke back a sob, even as my eyes well with tears at the sight that will be forever ingrained into my memory.

But what of Romelle? Was she in the city? If so, why have we not heard of her either being captured or of her demise? My heart leaps at this thought. Perhaps by some miracle she is safe? I dare not hope too hard as fate has not been kind to any of us. If this attack was indeed Lotor Sincline, then no one will rest until he is sufficiently dead and cast into the fire as we watch his corpse reduced to ash. It has been sometime since I have had such vile thoughts, but he always had a way to make me get in touch with my darker thoughts. I hated that about him. How even in death these dark thoughts come to the forefront of my mind.

The sun is sinking lower as last bit slides ever so slowly below the silver pool of water, casting various shades of red, orange and purple as it disappears completely. I look towards the south asa movement catches my eye. They have returned. Beams from the four lions haul what's left of the wreckage. On horses below I see maybe fifteen people followed by those on litters. Survivors. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding before inhaling and exhaling a few times to calm myself. I must prepare to meet these heroes. I must welcome them and offer sanctuary to these people of my cousin.

Forcing myself to turn for the terrible sight slowly approaching the castle, I go to appraise myself in my mirror. My dress is wrinkled, my face red and splotchy. I go to my door and unlock it and there stands Sera. Waiting patiently. She knew when I would need her. She steps inside after giving a curtsey, and leading me to my dressing room, she immediately begins the task of undoing the many buttons of my dress that run from nape to tailbone. Without a word, we go through this routine. She dresses me, brushes my hair, chooses which tiara I will wear and passes me a cold damp cloth to wash my face. Before I can fully wrap my mind around it, I am dressed in a pants suit the same shade of blue as my eyes, my hair is pulled up and back in a clip. The tiara is simple, but elegant, a few jewels make out the crest of my family, otherwise it is white gold. She puts some gloss on my lips and a bit of rose to my cheeks and we hear the horns announcing the arrival. She gives my hand a gentle squeeze and I steel myself as I take the elevator down to where Coran awaits my arrival. He greets me with a nod of approval as he offers his arm to escort me out to the front lawn of the castle, where I shall see first hand just how bad things are on Pollux. And with any luck, some good news of my last cousin, Romelle.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's worse than we thought, Your Highness," Coran mutters as we cross the threshold to the outside.

"I assumed it would be," I reply with as little emotion as I can manage. "Has there been word on other cities and territories on Pollux?"

"Aye. And as I said, it is worse than we feared."

"Is it Lotor? Has he truly returned from Hell?"

"I don't know. But I pray it isn't."

The sound of marching feet and the roar of the lion's engines fast approach. Other than those sounds, there is utter silence. No birds, no crickets, no frogs, no other sign of life. It is as if Arus itself is grieving for the losses of it's cousin. The sweet scent of approaching rain hits my nose as a streak of lightning creeps across the sky to the west, just as the last rays of sun fully fade. The Lions land to the South of the lake their four pilots coming out in unison each leading a few survivors. They come two by two and join the line approaching at the front. Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk all four kneel their eyes downcast as Keith sets out Bandor's Crown and sword.

"We know nothing of Princess Romelle, so for now, you are Princess Regent of Arus and Pollux, Your Highness. It is the will of the survivors."

I manage to mask my sharp intake of breath. I had not anticipated this. I suddenly want nothing more than to run to the Royal Tombs and pray to my Father for guidance. But I do not have such a luxury. So I reach down and take the Crown and sword. I must be strong. I cannot break down… A slow deep breath. In...and out… "I pray we find Princess Romelle safe away from the horrors of these days. I accept the call of the people of Pollux to be their voice in their time of need," I say as I place the crown on my head and fasten the sword belt around my waist. "As your sovern, I offer care and comfort for the living and wounded, and we shall take great care to honour those whose lives were cut short. Come with me into the Castle of Lions and let us move forward together!"

"As you say your majesty," comes the weary reply as all those among the living start shuffling into the castle, immediately being met by wards, guards and any free citizen who could help. I move aside so as not to inhibit the flow of people entering the castle. Each being scanned as they enter from above. A new protocol that Pidge set up in the peace after we defeated Lotor...or did we? I muse, then shake my head to shove the thought away. Weapons are taken, tagged and set aside for inspection and possible repair for future use. I make my way to the courtyard situated beneath my balcony. Close enough should something go wrong that I can be protected, but far enough to give me space I very much need to clear my head.


	3. Chapter 3

It is now completely dark. The moon is hidden behind the clouds, the only light comes from the castle and the lightning above, as it moves ever closer. The air is heavier now as the rain fast approaches and the wind has a chill to it. This storm will be a strong one. I feel his presence before I hear his footsteps. I don't bother turning to him. I simply pull my knees to my chest, trying to fend off the chill.

"Now you know why I was adamant that you remain here," he says as he sits beside me. He removes the jacket he had put on and drapes it over my shoulders. I relish the warmth from his body heat. "Had I...had we lost you too...I don't know what would happen. To m- to anyone."

The emotion in his voice nearly causes me to break down again. But I reach over with my left hand and place it on his. "I know you're afraid of losing me, Keith. And I know that after everything we've been through these past couple of years since Lotor we wanted to believe it was completely over. But you and I both know it will never be completely over. There will always be something or someone trying to disrupt the peace we fought so hard for. The names, races, places may change over time, but war is never truly gone."

"You should move inside, Allura. The storm is closing in and the temp is dropping fast."

"Are you coming?" I ask as I turn to look at him. The first time I've looked since his arrival. I see the worry, the horrors he's seen in the way his eyes look. The fact that he's so shaken by what he saw he's not able to shut it out completely scares me. Maybe it is for the best that I remained here. I shift my weight to my feet and stand slowly, my joints stiff from the coming storm and the damp. Once I am on solid footing, I shrug off Keith's jacket and hand it back, instantly missing it's warmth. He reaches for it, then shakes his head.

"Keep it. I'll be in in a few minutes. I know you'll be heading to the tombs. It's chilly down there."

I try not to look shocked, but I know I fail when a brief smile crosses his face. "Thank you," I say as I put it on, grateful for the longer sleeves. I dip my chin in thanks before turning and walking across the grass to the closest door to the castle. I duck into the alcove and place my hand on the scanner and the door slides open. I turn to the right and enter the pantry, food stores full. This year's harvest was good. I start taking mental notes, seeing what we can spare to spread amongst the survivors. I begin planning a response to this tragedy, we'll need soldiers to help protect the survivors, people to find bodies and give them proper burial.

Who is this new threat? How did we not know Pollux was being attacked? As I ponder these things, I realise I have stepped into the tunnel leading to the tombs. Did I pass anyone on my way? I blink and look around. I don't know. I stand in silence and utter a prayer for those who have gone before placing my face to the small hole that serves as an iris scanner. A flash of light and the large metal door slides into the wall of rock and I enter the royal tombs, the door sliding shut behind me. I take a candle from the alcove to my right and use a match to light it as I walk along these familiar walls at the portraits of the great rulers of Arus before me. I study how I favour some more than others as I approach the place where my parents are laid to rest. I drop to my knees before the statue of my father, looking every bit the warrior I remember him as. Behind him a portrait of him and my mother, looking so full of life...and hope. I feel tears well up in my eyes and blink them away, but a few manage to escape and slide down my cheeks as I place the candle in the carved holder at the foot of the sarcophagus. Wiping my eyes, I take a breath to calm myself before doing what I came for.

"Father, Mother, Pollux has fallen. Bandor was beheaded before his throne. Romelle is missing, and so many have been killed or captured. And we have no idea by whom. We only know this much because a few managed to escape and they have begged me to take their crown. The one they took from Bandor's head." As I say it all aloud the emotions overtake me and I begin sobbing.

"Be strong, my child. Your people need you to lead them."

I choke down a sob and look up to see the spirit of my father keeling before me as I sit on my knees. "Haven't we suffered enough? Don't we deserve peace?" I say as another wave of sobs hits, my shoulders shaking from my trying to contain it. "I - I can't lead both. I can't lead Pollux and Arus. I am but one person."

He gives me a smile of pity and sympathy. "My daughter, Allura, you are so much like your mother. She too asked such questions. But you will not rule alone, my child. You have many people to help you. People you trust. Don't be afraid to ask for help. That is where I failed, Allura. Do not make the same mistake again. I should have listed to your mother's advice and sought the help of my cousin before it was too late. Learn from those you hold dear to your heart. They want you to succeed."

"Can you…" I can't make myself finish the thought. I want to know, but if he knows the answer and tells me and it's not good, I'm not sure I can bear it. I have so little family left.

"There are things I know, and things I am not allowed to see. Whether your cousin is your side or mine, I know not. For now you must go on the assumption that she is simply missing and you are but a temporary figurehead for her people. Focus on those you can help, and the rest will come to light in time."

"Thank you, Father. You are wise, as always."

"Be well, Allura and follow your heart. Be strong. You will prevail if you do these things."

I go to say more, but a sound catches my ear and I turn and see no one. Perhaps the mice followed me down. No one else could come unless the spirits permit it. I look back to where my father had been and see just his statue and crypt. A wave of grief hits me, raw and fresh and I break down again, I move to a sitting position and pull my knees to my chest and just let myself cry. Here is the only place I dare permit myself to grieve, to be weak. Knowing I am safe to let my grief and fears out. The spirits protect me here, so long as this place stands.

"Allura?" A voice calls out with uncertainty.

I suck in a breath in shock and fear. Who - who else could be here?

"Allura?" The voice calls again. Closer this time.

A familiar voice. But it can't be. No one but Coran and I can-

"Allura…" astonishment in his tone as he steps from the darkness to the dimly lit crypt.

"Keith." I mutter in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Keith…" I say as he stands before me. "I thought you were Coran. Is he with you?" I ask looking past him and seeing no one else, just darkness.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been down here?" he asks.

I blink, thrown off by the question. "A couple of hours, I'd wager. Though I don't know why that concerns you. I'm likely safer here than anywhere else."

"You missed breakfast. I went to your quarters and it was obvious that you'd not been there. I went and found Coran and he had not seen you, nor had anyone else."

"I missed breakfast?" Has it really been that long?! "But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"I've known where the entrance was for years. I came there to wait for you, knowing it was the only way in or out."

"But how did you enter the tomb?" I ask in frustration.

"Your father told me to enter. I put my face to the scanner and the door opened. I then followed your voice until I found you."

"My...father let you in?"

He shrugs. "I've never tried to enter before. Maybe because I'm the commander of Voltron I was permitted in?"

"You've not tried before?"

"No. But I was worried about you. So I was debating whether I could find a way in. That's when your father appeared."

"I see." I swallow nervously and shiver as fatigue and hunger hit me. Keith is giving me that worried look. He is assessing my mental and physical capacity. It both endears and infuriates me. I rise from my knees and nearly fall when he's there to keep me upright. His arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulder. "I suppose it has been a while," I admit as I struggle to remain standing.

"You can't do this to yourself, Princess. You've got to be mindful of your well-being. We need you healthy and clear-headed."

"I'm sorry," I mumble as tears threaten to spill. I keep my face turned so I can't see his eyes.

"Let's get you to your quarters and I'll have someone from the kitchen bring you some food, alright?"

I nod. "Thank you." I turn and grab the stub of the candle, sputtering now. "If I've been gone so long, why has it not gone out?"

"I think time flows differently here," he replies. Something about his tone intrigues me. "For you it was a couple hours. It was more like thirteen for the rest of us."

"Any further news?" I ask as we walk in darkness.

"Rumours mostly. Some say they saw Romelle. Some say they saw Sven. Others say they are together and that Sven followed protocol and took her someplace to safety. But nothing confirmed."

We reach the entrance and the door opens, Coran waiting on the other side. His look of relief and confusion almost makes me laugh, but I manage to fight the urge to do so.

"Princess! Are you all right?" Coran says as we reach him.

"Yes. I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

He looks between us and nods. "Take her to her room. I'll call ahead and have someone heat your robe. Then I'll go and get you some food and bring it up."

"Thank you, Coran."

He looks to Keith, whose arm is still around my waist, "Stay with her. We should brief her on the entire situation."

"I will, Coran. We'll see you soon," Keith replies as we arrive at the elevator and step in. We go up together, Coran waiting until Keith and I are off before taking it to the kitchen level.

Keith walks with me to my door and I am greeted by Sera, my maid.

"Oh, your Highness! We were so worried!" she says as she pulls Keith's jacket from my shoulders and wraps me in the freshly heated robe. I practically fall to the floor from the warmth. I suppose Keith notices as he quickly guides me to a nearby chair in the sitting area and I collapse into it.

Keith takes a chair across from me as Sera removes my shoes and socks and puts warmed slippers on my feet and covers me with a blanket. I can tell he's doing his best to not watch me and is trying not to smile, but I'm actually goad he's here. It's keeping her from fussing as much as she usually would. The door chimes and Coran enters with a cart. Three meals, not just one. So they haven't eaten either. I resist the urge to rub my temples and put a grateful smile on my face. "Thank you," I say as Coran hands me a bowl of soup. I watch the steam coming from the bowl, my hands are glad for the warmth. I take a sip and realize it's a vegetable soup, with some sort of pasta. I start to take another sip when Sera brings me a spoon. I feel my face heat at my lack of manners and see both Keith and Coran struggle not to laugh. We eat in companionable silence for a time.

As I finish my bowl, I set it in my lap and look between the two men sitting before me. "So what is the situation? How bad is it?" I ask, despite the knot of dread in my stomach. The look between each other and back to me. Neither one eager to reply.

Keith finally takes a breath and begins, "It is worse than we thought. As I was telling you on our way out of the tombs, We've had no confirmation of Sven or Romelle. Possible sightings of both, both together and separately. One of the men from the ship told us they were headed south to the palace there. That they were working on some sort of diplomatic mission to keep the peace. There's been no word that they ever arrived, as they were attacked and communications lost."

I ponder his words. He chose them carefully. He's had time to make sure to not give me too much hope my cousin is alive, but has not evidently discounted the fact that she could be. Especially if Sven is with her. "So it appears the attack is done?"

Keith nods.

"And Pidge is working on trying to track where and how the fleet got past all sensors," Coran adds.

"Are there more survivors? I assume this is how you have possible intel on Romelle and Sven."

"Hunk and Lance did a quick flyby. They brought a few more here, but the entire planet is in bad shape. Especially the capital of Heracles."

"Then we need to get some volunteers together. Put a sign-up on the nets and see if we can spare 150 people to do a landing party. We need to look for survivors and bury and or burn the dead before sickness breaks out."

"Any survivors are well below ground, Princess. They learned from us," Coran says. "Sven had mentioned a year or so ago that he and Romelle were working on setting up a safe haven. Perhaps it is why they cannot be found."

"Still, Coran, we need to send help. Soldiers, medics, people who can help take care of both the living and dead. We need food and water. And we need them to be ready to go in two days time."

"Yes, Your Highness. We shall establish the list and spread the word to see if we can go in one day rather than two. We've had people asking already," Coran replies as he pulls out his tablet from a bag on the bottom of the cart.

Keith stands up and looks from me to Coran and back, "I am going to call the Garrison. I want to see if there's a fleet nearby that could serve as some protection for Pollux and possibly help with aid."

I nod. "Good thinking."

Keith gives a dip of his chin and leaves the room, the door opening and he steps out just as Sera returns to take the cart, the door closing after her. Coran removes his bag and places it beside his chair as the door opens and closes after her departure and he turns his focus to me.

"Tell me, Your Majesty, how did Keith enter the crypt?"

"He said that my father told him to enter."

"Why would your father permit a Terran to enter the royal crypt?"

"He is an Arus citizen now. I granted all of the force the right to naturalized citizenship."

"True, but he is not of noble blood."

"I suppose my father permitted him in because he was concerned for my welfare."

"Nothing more?"

I blink. Confused by his question. "What do you mean?" I feel my heart racing beneath my chest at the look he is giving me now.

"I think you just answered my question, Allura. He cares for you and you him."

"He is simpl-"

The door chimes and Lance walks in. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think you both should come to the control room. Pidge found something."


	5. Chapter 5

Coran is walking just ahead of Lance and I. I cast my friend a sideways glance and can see he is tense, not his usual self. That alone tells me that whatever we are walking into is not going to be pleasant. Lance can find humour in practically anything. As we're walking quickly down the corridor to the control room, Hunk joins us, gives Lance a look I can't interpret before falling into step with us. Wordlessly we four walk, the only sound the steps echoing. We arrive to see Keith off to the right conversing with someone on a vid, before stopping short when I see a massive ship on the main screen. Smaller sections appearing on the right side, as if Pidge dissected it.

"What is that?" I mutter after staring for a few moments. "It's massive."

"That is the type ship that attacked Pollux," Pidge states. His voice is deepening, though he still squeaks on occasion as he becomes a rather handsome young man. Nearly taller than Lance now. "It is similar to the ships Doom used. But far more advanced."

"How did we not see such a large ship?" I ask. Still trying to process what is on the screen. "Not to mention there was obviously more than one."

"You want the simple answer?"

"Yes," Coran, Lance, Hunk and I all reply.

"Mirrors."

"Mirrors?! How - How would mirrors make a ginormous ship or ships invisible?" Lance asks.

"Our cameras are seeing a reflection of the stars that would be there if an object wasn't there. In a certain formation, they can reflect off one another to give us the appearance of nothing. A rather ingenious type of cloaking. I sent some drones to Pollux to scan debris and work on tagging bodies and such to make our efforts easier. In doing so, I found some pieces of the attacking ships. Evidently, once they are hit, they can be seen, but before that, Pollux fired at air. It how those who escaped knew there were large battleships. The drones brought me chunks of ships and I scanned them in to see what they're made of. It's actually quite fascinating."

"Can we find a way around it?" Coran asks.

"Maybe," Pidge replies.

"How long before you know for sure?"

"I need a few days."

"Why didn't they attack us? Why Pollux?" I mutter.

"Voltron," Hunk replies with certainty. "Whoever. Whatever they are, they didn't want to fight us."

"Can you tell if there are any foreign ships in our sector, Pidge?" I ask.

"None that I've detected. Using the knowledge I have now, I went back over the satellite feeds from the day of the attack and it seems that the fleet of at least nine ships like this and a few hundred smaller fighters jumped into our space from elsewhere and immediately began their attack on Pollux. It was like it was pre-planned."

I go to speak when Keith speaks up.

"The same type attack happened on Ganymede. From what we could tell, the attacks happened simultaneously. There were no survivors. And the Garrison is sending a fleet to Pollux. Medical supplies, food, water and manpower three thousand strong. They have their elites guarding their system now." Keith turns to Pidge, "Hawkins said to tell you to get with Xiya. She can help with analyzing all your data."

Pidge nods and looks to Coran. "Can I have the control room? Or would you prefer I go to my lab?"

"Take wherever you need. We can work around you. I can use my office."

"Coran, you said there's a site on the nets for sign-up to help with Pollux. What about our own defense? Spotters for things out of the ordinary and the like?"

"We can add a section for that, Your Highness."

"Please do. We need to start preparing in case of an attack. I'd much rather the people be proactive."

"Very well," Coran replies as he gives me a small bow and heads presumably to his office.

"You need to rest, Your Highness."

Keith's voice. When did he step up so close to me? I had not realised that he even moved from behind Lance. I look to see Lance doing his best to keep his features neutral, but my eyes meet his and he winks.

"Nice slippers Princess. Though I thought you'd have mice, not bunnies."

I immediately feel my face flush and I pointed look towards Keith. "You're right, Keith. I do need some sleep. As do you."

"I'm sur-" Lance begins when Keith glares at him, stopping him cold from whatever he was about to say.

I send a silent thanks and begin my trek to the elevator to return to my quarters. The initial adrenaline rush wearing off, the fatigue hits me and it takes all I have to keep walking. I feel Keith fall in step behind me as the elevator opens. We step in without a word. As the doors close we hear the other three break out into giggles. I sigh and shake my head. Then grin when I hear Keith growl in annoyance under his breath.

"You're welcome, by the way."

I look over confused.

"You said thank you for cutting him off."

I look at him curiously. I never spoke. "I never said anything."

"I heard you. Just as you started walking away."

I look at him, my mouth agape. I thought it, but I did not say it aloud.

He stares at me. Trying to see if I'm messing with him, I suppose. "Your father. He said we are...nevermind."

The door opens and we step out, and he looks around. Satisfied, he leads me to my room and I stop at the door turning so I am directly in front of him. I turn so quickly he nearly walks into me. "What did my father say, Keith?" I ask, my voice pitching with my desperate need to know.

"Not here. Not now," he says in a tone that worries me. "I don't know what it means, so I don't want any ears to hear it."

"Come inside. We can stay in my sitting room. I'll make sure Sera is not in the bedroom before we talk. This might be important, if my father said it to you," I say and turn, placing my hand on the scanner to open my door. I lead him inside and he sits on the chair I occupied earlier. I continue through to my bedchamber and look around. I check the changing area, the bathroom and bedroom and find no one, so I return to the sitting area to find keith sitting stiffly as he waits for me. I take the chair beside him and plop down in a rather unladylike fashion. A ghost of a smile touches Keith's lips and I give him a small smile in return. "Please tell me what he said."

"He said that we were…or are bonded. He said it just before he told me to enter the tombs."

I stare at him, trying to process the information. Bonded? What does that mean? I have a vague recollection of the term, but I was so young, I don't recall what it meant. But if my father said it, it has to be important. Does it have to do with him hearing my thoughts?

"Why are you speaking as if I'm not here?"

I look at him, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You just said you vaguely remember the term, but you were young so you don't remember what it meant, but it's obviously important. And why do you think I can hear your thoughts?"

He can hear me?!

"Please look at me, Allura. You're starting to unnerve me. I can't see your face well enough to see your lips moving."

I look up and see frustration and fear in his eyes.

"I'm not afraid," he says then his eyes go wide. "You truly didn't speak!"

"No. I didn't." My heart starts beating faster and I take a couple of slow breaths.

"We need to go back to the tombs." Keith states. 'But you need to change into something warmer.'

I laugh as I stand up. "As should you, Keith. I don't need you getting sick down there either."

Keith doesn't move, so I turn to look and he's just staring at me.

"Something wrong?"

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You said…Oh…" I reply before going to my dressing room and closing the door. I change into blues with a t-shirt and a pink jumper. I step into my pink slippers and tie my hair back. I realise that this is the first time in a long time that I have not had anyone to assist me with dressing. I laugh and open the door. Cross my bedroom, then open that door to find Keith just where I left him.

"Let's go," he says as he stands up. "I'll be fine so long as we aren't there long."

I nod and we return to the elevator and take it down to the crypts.

A/N: I typed half of this chapter on my phone. I know all are eager for Sven/Romelle, but be patient. They will be making their appearance in due time.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should see if you can enter like you did before, Keith."

He nods and steps ahead of me up to the door and places his face to the scanner. A moment later, the door opens and we both step through. "Maybe it was because you're here?"

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, my father will show himself and explain things."

'We can only hope he will.'

I smile when I realise I heard his thoughts. "This could be fun. We can mess with Lance and ask questions without speaking and only answer aloud."

Keith laughs. "That would be a nice bit of payback, wouldn't it?"

It's good to hear him laugh. It's so rare. I smile and nod, "Indeed it would." We walk the rest of the way in companionable silence.

My father's ghost is waiting when we turn the corner to enter his tomb.

"So you have come for answers?" he asks as we both drop to our knees before him.

"We can hear one another's thoughts. Why?" I ask as I look up to see his figure is now sitting on his sarcophagus. I almost smile at the irony. Then see his mischievous grin and have to struggle to stifle a giggle.

"You are bonded," he replies so matter-of-factly I feel stupid for not understanding the meaning.

"But how? Why, Father?"

"Your feelings for one another," he states simply.

I see Keith stiffen and I feel him trying to throw up a mental block.

My father looks to him and smiles. "Are you denying your feelings for my daughter, young warrior of Voltron?"

Keith all but lowers his head to the floor in a bow of reverence. "I have not spoken to her of my feelings. As I know I am not worthy of her station."

"This bond was forged by the two of you. It is rare. It means that you are mates. Station or no, you are meant to be at her side."

"So you approve of this?" I ask as Keith sits back on his knees.

They both look my way and my father nods. "Yes. A queen needs a consort who is willing to protect and serve her and the people. Loving her makes life easier for you both. It is why your bond has manifested before your have consummated your relationship."

I feel my face heat and can tell this line of discussion has made him just as uncomfortable. "I...I see," I mutter.

"What about Coran? The people? What if they don't accept me?" Keith asks. His tone is different from any time I've heard him speak before. It almost unnerves me.

"They will. Once Coran knows you're bonded, he will have no objection. In fact, he will likely be your greatest ally. A bonded sovereign has not happened in a millennia. Troubling times are coming. If you are willing, I want you both to swear yourselves to one another now."

"Here?!" Both Keith and I say.

My father nods. "Here in this crypt, the very heart of Arus itself. Here among the spirits of all the sovereigns before you, will swear yourselves to one another and to your people?"

Keith and I rise to our feet. He immediately offers his arm for support and I smile. 'We haven't even discussed this. Are you willing to make such a commitment to me? To the people?'

Keith's eyes meet mine and he nods. 'I've no doubts about what I feel for you. You know I would die for you.'

"Then let us begin," my father says.

We both turn towards him, anad Keith offers me his hand as we wait for whatever he is about to do. I have no doubts about being bonded to Keith. I have always felt drawn to him. Now, it makes sense as to why. He gives my hand a little squeeze when we are suddenly surrounded by the spirits of my ancestors. My mother, my father, grandparents, great grandparents, so many generations that I am almost overwhelmed. I feel Keith's hand squeeze mine again. A firm reminder that I am not alone in this. That I am never truly alone now. I have him. We have each other. I look to my mother and she smiles and gives me a nod of approval. 'You ready?' I ask mentally.

'Always,' he replies in kind.

"The blessings of the ancient guardians of Arus rest upon you, Sir Keith Kagone of Arus," A man who is in clothing so ancient I don't know him on sight. His crown is of an old design. As I start to study him, his voice breaks through my thoughts again. "Warrior knight of Voltron, do you here in our presence swear upon your lifeblood to honor Allura of Arus, Daughter of Alfor? To love, protect her and the people of Arus and allies until your dying breath?"

"I do, Sire," Keith replies with such certainty it surprises me.

"Daughter of Alfor, Heir of the ancients, do you, Allura, swear yourself to the protection of your warrior knight? Take him as your husband and consort? Confide in him your hopes, dreams, and fears? Allow him to sacrifice himself for the people of Arus if it is the only way to save your people?"

I want to cry out no, but I know as future queen, this is my duty. And I know that he would sacrifice everything for me, for Arus, for the people, so I take a calming breath and nod, "I accept Keith as my bond-mate, my consort, my warrior knight. May we serve Arus well together."

The ancient one holds out his hand and a golden box materializes. On it's lid is the crest of Arus. "Open it, Warrior," he says to Keith.

Keith releases my hand and opens the box. Inside are two rings, each embossed with tiny jewels the colours of the five lions.

"Take the smaller ring and place it on your queen's right ring finger. Then you do the same to your knight," the ancient says.

We do as instructed before turning to face the ancient king once more.

"Now, with our blessing go forth and serve your people well."

We both bow to the king and others to see as we fully stand again all are gone as is the box. We look to see even my mother and father are gone. Keith reaches for my hand and I take his hand. 'Lets go get some rest. I'm sure someone has noticed our absence by now.'

I nod and we turn, swapping hands as we start towards the exit of the tomb. We make our way in silence to the elevator. The tomb door opening, then closing after us. The castle feels eerily silent. Either it's really late, or everyone is off working. Exhaustion is hitting me hard and I feel it affecting Keith too. 'We both need to sleep.'

'I don't want to leave you alone. Too many unknowns.'

'I didn't say you had to leave me alone.' I feel his laugh and I smile. 'I think we're technically married, so you can sleep beside me if you wish.'

'That could be fun when Sera or Coran finds us in the same bed.'

'Or Lance,' I add.

I know he's exhausted, but I still can tell he's smirking.

We enter the bedroom and remove our shoes and collapse on top of the covers. I think I hear him saying something just as my head hit the pillow and sleep takes me.

**A/N: Yes, more Kallura fluff, but I promise more action and we will soon learn the fate of our beloved Romelle and Sven. I ask you for patience. Soon things will come quickly and from all sides. Remember, this story is strictly from Allura's POV. So it will be slow at times. And knowledge will come second hand on occasion. I hope you're still enjoying this story. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Should we wake Keith?"

Hunk. That is definitely Hunk. Who's he talking to?

"I don't know. Does he know he's in her bed?"

Lance. Of course it would be Lance. I feel Keith's arm draped across me. I feel safe. I don't want to move.

'You either?' Keith. 'Let's see how this plays out.'

'Okay.'

"Maybe? It looks like they both just collapsed." Hunk again.

"Any other time, I'd be having fun with this, but seeing as they haven't moved in half an hour, I'd say there's nothing more than what we're seeing here going on."

"Coran will flip out if he finds them like this."

"You think?"

"Come one, Lance. You've waited years to find Keith in this sort of position. And now that he is, you're not enjoying it as much as I thought you would."

"Oh, I am going to have fun holding this over Keith's head. This pic might get me out of midnight watches for a month."

"Why haven't you broug-" Coran's voice. But I'm still so comfortable I don't want to open my eyes.

'Here we go.' Keith sends to me through our bond.

"What in the Hell is going on here?" Coran practically shouts.

'That's our cue.'

We both make a show of waking and looking shocked to find three people standing at the foot of the bed. I give a big yawn for effect as I look to each in turn as Keith rubs his hands over his face. "Is something wrong?" I ask in a sleep addled state.

"Why are you two in the same bed?" Coran asks, pointedly glaring at Keith.

"We were exhausted. After we came back from the tombs, We just sort of collapsed," Keith replies matter-of-factly. 'It's not like we made love or anything.'

I can't stop my face from heating at his unspoken comment, but I cover my mouth with my hand to keep me from breaking into a fit of giggles.

Coran looks between us a look of confusion on his face before he turns to Lance and Hunk. "Leave us."

"Oh come on, why can't w-"

"NOW!" Coran all but shouts.

Both young me skamper backwards, almost tripping on one another in an effort to leave quickly. The door shuts and Coran waits until the outer door closes before turning to the door to the sitting area. "Come out here," he says in a tone that bodes no argument.

We both nod and turn to get off the bed, stand up and follow him. Keith comes out before me, as if to protect me from Coran's wrath. 'I don't need protection. We have the blessing of the Ancients.'

'Force of habit.'

"Both of you, sit," Coran says firmly.

I take a seat on the small sofa and Keith sits beside me. Coran sits across from us and looks between us as if he's trying to figure out how to begin his lecture.

"Why were you in the tombs again last night?" he finally asks.

"We had questions," Keith replies.

"Why not ask me?"

"I don't think you had the answers we were seeking."

"You were also rather busy. You told Keith to keep me safe. He has done what you asked."

"I did not ask you to join her in bed, Commander."

Keith holds up his hands in a defensive motion. "I simply collapsed from exhaustion, Cor-"

"What is this?" Coran asks as he stands up and grabs Keith's right hand and turning it so he can see the ring. "Where did you get this?!" he asks as he snatches my hand from Keith's left hand and sees I have the same ring. "How?" he says as he releases our hands. "How did I not see this happening? How long have you…"

"We began hearing one another yesterday after Keith entered the tomb to check on me. We didn't know what was going on. I tried to sleep. As did he, out here. I was in the bed. But we couldn't. So, I went and dressed warmer and we went back in hopes of speaking with Father again to get some answers."

"And what did he say?" Coran asks as he plops down into his previously occupied chair.

"That we are bond-mates. The strongest in a millenia," Keith replies. "He called me the Warrior Knight of Voltron."

"As well as my consort," I add. Coran's eyes go wide and he drops to his knees on the floor. "A princess no longer, My Queen," he says as he bows before the two of us. "Long live Queen Allura of Arus and her Warrior King Consort, Keith of Arus."

"Please rise, Coran," I say feeling awkward seeing him in such a deep bow. He returns to his seat and wipes his eyes.

'Is he mad?' Keith asks.

'No. Shocked, yes, but he knows how rare this is and is awe, I think.'

"We...This wasn't planned Coran. We wanted answers, but when the Ancients insisted we seal our bond, we knew it was right."

"Wait, you said the Ancients appeared?" Coran asks in a tone that worries me.

"Yes," Keith replies.

"Then the prophecy was right. Romelle lives."

"What prophecy?" Keith and I ask at once.

"When the mate-bond returns the two will rule as one until the Heir is able to take their proper place upon their throne. As the last of their lines, the cousins and their kingdoms will form a bond through tragedy and triumph. Bonds of hope and love shall forge a new era from the ashes of hatred."

"Could Sven be the one keeping Romelle safe? Has anyone heard from either of them?" I ask after a long silence.

"It seems to fit," Keith replies. 'You know he's been her consort for years. Just their court refused to recognize their union.' "I know that so long as he lives, she lives. And given that we've not heard of either being among the dead, we should assume they are simply working behind the scenes, saving as many as they can."

'I agree, Com- Your Highness," Coran replies.

I sense Keith stiffen at the formal address and I nearly laugh. "Since I'm not sure what day it is now, I'd like to get updates on progress and aid. But I think we should eat something first."

"I also think you should both change. To be seen in the same clothes as the day before would certainly start some interesting chatter."

'I bet," Keith says to me.

I smirk and Coran smiles. "So you can speak telepathically?"

We both nod.

"When this matter is all said and done, you should have an official wedding. One that the people can witness. It would do wonders for the morale of everyone."

"Of course," I reply.

"I am going to check on the status of all the various projects. I want the two of you to change, slip down to the kitchen and eat something, then we will convene with the rest of the Voltron force and Garrison officials to get status updates in an hour and a half. I hope that gives you ample time to make yourselves presentable."

"More than enough time," Keith replies dryly.

"What will you say to those in the castle? I'm sure word has already spread that we were sharing a bed," I ask.

"To those in the meeting, I will announce your titles. To our allies on Pollux, your title will be known. If their scribe knows of the prophecy as I do, they will understand what it means for Pollux and Arus. I will do what I can to keep the news within the walls of the castle," Coran replies as he stands and walks to the door then stops, turning to face us once more. "And as soon as possible, I want the two of you to move to the Royal apartments. It will be more secure and afford you more room and privacy," he adds as he exits the room and the door closes after him.

**A/N: Almost to the real action. Be prepared for a lot of information in the next few chapters. It may be late next week before I can update again, but I will make an effort to update sooner. Thank you for your kind reviews and encouragement. **


	8. Chapter 8

"We could certainly use more privacy," I mutter after the door closes and Keith laughs aloud. I turn and look at him and see a rare genuine smile and my heart flutters at the sight. Such a rare occurrence.

"What did he mean by _make ourselves presentable_?" Keith asks.

'I am to wear something befitting a Queen and you my Warrior King.'

'So my dress uniform?'

'No. I know where we need to go, but let me get changed first.' I swallow the nervous knot back down my throat. I hadn't planned on seeing my Father's Voltron uniform ever again. But as he called Keith the Warrior Knight of Voltron, he means for him to wear it. I hope it fits. I head to my dressing room, then I realize I need Sera's help. So I hit the com on the wall and Sera arrives a few minutes later as Keith and I wait in the sitting area.

"Yes, Your Highness? How may I help you?" she asks as she enters the room. Her eyes go to Keith, then back to me.

"Well, Coran wants us to eat something, then I need help dressing a bit more formally as we're meeting with the Garrison and I am representing both Pollux and Arus. I was going to see if you could get something for us to eat, before helping me dress."

"Both of you?"

Keith does his best to hide his smirk, but I know it's on the edge of his lips. I almost lose my composure, but I take a breath and nod. "Yes. Neither of us has eaten since yesterday."

"I'll ask Darren to send a cart up for you. I will work on preparing your attire for when you finish your meal."

"Actually, I have another request."

"As you wish, Your Highness. I am at your command."

"I need you to go to the royal apartments for me to retrieve a couple of things."

"The royal apartments? What is it that you need me to fetch?" Her tone hints at uncertainty and fear. I wonder why?

"There is a uniform that belonged to my father that I am giving Keith to wear to this meeting."

"King Alfor's uniform?" she asks as her eyes go wide and I groan inwardly. Keith laughs in my mind and I want to scream at him it's not funny, which only makes me laugh.

"Did I say something amusing, Highness?" Sera asks in confusion.

"No, Sera. I am laughing because Keith is laughing at my awkwardness."

She blinks, even more confused. "I didn't hear him."

Oh, that's right.

'Might as well tell her. You trust her don't you?'

'Yes.'

'Then get on with it. Swear her to secrecy until Coran makes the official announcement.'

'Right.'

"Your Highness?" she asks hesitantly, taking my silence as a bad sign.

"Sera, what I am about to share with you stays between you, Keith, and myself until Coran says otherwise. I want you to swear this secret remains a secret. Can you promise me that?"

Sera looks at me, and nods. "Aye, your Highness. I swear it on the graves of my family I will keep your secret until you or Coran tell me I can share it," she says as she drops into a deep bow.

"Last night in the tombs, my father appeared with the Ancients."

Sera crosses herself, but says nothing. Her eyes not leaving mine.

"Keith was named my Consort and Warrior Knight of Voltron," I say holding out my right hand to her.

She reaches up with shaking hands and touches the ring on my finger. "Long live Queen Allura and her consort King Keith of Arus. May your reign be long and prosperous," She says as places her forehead onto the floor.

'Well that's unnerving.'

'Get used to it, Keith. We're going to see this a lot.'

"Rise, Sera. Tell no one of this, but fetch the uniform and return here. Perhaps bring towels or something so no one asks questions."

"As you command, My Queen," she replies as she stands. The chime goes off and she opens the door to find the cart of food and Darren waiting behind it.

"Thank you, Darren," Sera says as she takes the cart and brings it inside. Darren looks past her and sees both Keith and I sitting across from one another, as friends simply having a conversation. I catch a hint of disappointment cross his face, and it takes all I have not to laugh. Sera allows the door to close and brings the cart and places it between Keith and I. She then pulls the sides out to make a small table and removes the covers from the trays to show eggs, bacon, toast and fruit to eat, then coffee and juice. "Brunch is served, Your Majesties," she says.

Keith and I both say a silent prayer for the meal and begin to eat.

"I shall return shortly with the requested items," Sera says before turning and heading out the door.

Keith looks at me and laughs.

"I know, I know. Darren looked so disappointed that we were dressed. I suppose their are some fun rumours going about now."

'Indeed. And most likely they were started by Lance.'

I nearly spit out my juice at his comment which makes him laugh more.

'You know I'm right.'

We laugh a few minutes then work on finishing our meal. I'm nearly done with my coffee when the door chimes. Keith stands up and opens the door to find Sera and Coran on the other side. He steps aside and they enter and the door closes after them.

"Sera called me and asked me to come to the royal apartments. She couldn't find the item you requested."

"What do you mean? I thought the uniform was in the royal apartments."

"Oh, it was there, just not where she would have looked," Coran replies as he holds out a bag he had been holding behind his back. He hands it to Keith.

Keith takes it and looks inside and pulls out the uniform, freshly pressed and no hint of having been in storage for more than two decades. The top is black and gold from the neck to the chest aside from the crest of the house of Lions emblazoned on the chest. The rest is white with black and gold trim. The boots are solid black. Keith sets them beside the chair then gets an odd look on his face. "What's this?" he asks as he pulls out a box about the size of his feet. It is a dark wood, with the colours of the five lions engraved along the edges, all the lines meeting at various points of the 5-point star that is behind the star is pure white gold. And the wood heavy, yet like the uniform, not a hint of having been in storage for so long.

"You are not to open that until you have both changed," Coran says just as Keith reaches for the latch.

Keith lets his hand go to his lap beside the box. "Okay. When should we get dressed?"

"Queen Allura should go to the dressing room, so that Sera can assist her. You shall come to the bedroom and I will personally assist you, Your Highness."

Keith looks to me and I nod. He actually looks nervous.

'It's fine. Coran doesn't bite...so far as I know.'

He smirks and I stand and follow Sera to the dressing room where she closes the door. I just barely make out Keith and Coran's voices as the door shuts.

"What did you say to him just then?" Sera asks.

"Huh?"

"In your mind. You obviously said something. I saw his face. Coran told me you're mate-bonded."

"We are." I reply. "This is still new to us. It's all happening so fast."

"You'll do well, you're Highness and I bet he will as well. You know he's loved you for some time, but always saw himself as beneath your station."

"He what?" I ask as I turn round, nearly knocking Sera over.

"Oh- you didn't know. It's been plain to everyone he's loved you for ages. He was willing to fight Prince Lotor to his death to keep you from that fate. Not many would do that. He is also watching out for your welfare. Loaning you his jacket when you go out into the cold without one, making sure you're eating, resting and training to protect yourself. But he never said anything because well, you're…"

I feel my face heat and then force a smile. "Well, it seems the ancients picked up on his feelings as well."

"Indeed, Your Highness."

She zips my dress up in the back and after fixing my hair, and helping me with my boots. A habit I keep as I never know when I have to run from danger or fight. I turn and look to the mirror and gasp at just how much I look like my mother. Sera even pleated my hair as she used to. A touch of gloss to my lips and a hint of color for my eyes and she studies me before nodding in satisfaction. "Let me check if the men are ready for us," she says as she goes to the dressing room door and knocks. A knock is repeated back and she turns to me and curtseys, "Shall we join your husband and Coran, Your Highness?"

I smile and nod. "Lets."

Sera opens the door and I step out to see the bedroom empty, but the door to the sitting area open. I walk across the floor, following Coran, Sera following me. And I stop when I see Keith stand as I step into the room. He looks every bit a king. Coran even found my father's sword. I look him over and I realize he's studying me as much as I am him.

He offers his hand and I take it as we both turn to Coran to find out what is coming next. Coran pulls the box back out of the bag and holds it out to Sera. "Open the box, Sera."

Sera scurries past us and messes with the latch. There's a click and the box opens. She lifts the lid back and inside are two diadems. Both are white gold, cut to the shapes of the five lions forming a circle. Two lions, their elemental symbol completing the circle as they meet at Blcak Lion, Each lion is trimmed in its respective colour, with the crest on the chest of the black lion at the center of the diadem.

"They're gorgeous," I mutter as I look between the two items in the velvet lined box.

"Both are equal in size, signifying reigning as equals," Coran states as if he can read my expression. "As your guardian, it my duty to ask you this: Do you swear on the blood of all those you hold dear both alive and dead that you will work together to protect our world, our way of life and support our allies in times of need?"

"I do," Both Keith and I reply.

"Then it is my honour and privilege to place the diadem of the Court of Lions, the most Ancient house of Arus upon your heads," he replies as he takes one crown and places it atop my head, then the other on Keith's. The crown looks heavy, but doesn't feel it. Unlike the crown of Pollux, it feels natural, as if it should have always been on my head. Keith looks to me and smiles and I give his hand a slight squeeze. 'I suppose there's no going back now.'

'I don't think so.'

"Are you ready to face the council assembled downstairs?" Coran says, a hint of amusement in his tone.

'That doesn't make me the least bit nervous.' Keith comments.

"I shall see you both downstairs. Take the back elevator so no one sees you until I announce you to chamber. Sera will make sure you are undisturbed until you enter the chambers."

Sera nods and Coran takes his leave. The door swishing shut behind him.

"Well, Your Majesties, are you ready?" Sera asks after a few minutes of awkward silence. "Coran should be ready to meet us downstairs any moment."

We both nod and Sera leads not to the normal elevator, but the one we took to the tombs. I scan my eye and the doors open and we three step in. Within moments we have gone down four levels to the council chambers. The doors open and we hear several voices speaking at once flowing down the corridor. Sera rushes ahead, and steps into the chambers and then we see Coran.

He steps to the podium and slams the gavel down. "Ladies and Gentleman, though we meet under somber circumstances, Arus has taken the point on this rescue endeavour. At the helm of leadership will be familiar faces with new titles." He looks to see we are just out of view from the chambers and gives us a nod of encouragement. "Leaders who have faced adversity together often become close and such has happened here on Arus. Blessed by the Ancients themselves, I introduce to you now, Queen Allura and her Warrior Knight of Voltron and King Consort, Keith of Arus, Rulers of the Court of Lions and Arus itself."

Keith and I step out, hand in hand and in a surreal moment, the entire chamber kneels as one.

"Long live the Queen and King of Arus!" the proclamation echoes throughout the chamber as we look to see the shocked faces of our teammates.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith and I step out, hand in hand and in a surreal moment, the entire chamber kneels as one.

"Long live the Queen and King of Arus!" the proclamation echoes throughout the chamber as we look to see the shocked faces of our teammates.

We step to the podium and everyone rises from kneeling.

'You're used to this. You speak first.'

"Welcome allies of Arus," I say in greeting. "Please take your seats, we have much to discuss and an unknown time to do so." The shuffling of chairs and bodies is the only sound. I look to where Coran is now sitting to our right, his Prime Minister's seat. Beside him are our teammates, now seated, but their eyes going between us and Coran. I wonder who will ask first, Pidge or Lance? Gavel in hand, I slam it down twice. "Thank you one and all for coming here on such short notice." I hear Lance mutter something and see Coran glare in his direction. I make a point of ignoring him. "The people of Pollux are suffering and need our help. We have begun the task of rescue and recovery. However, it is a daunting task that Arus cannot take on alone. I now ask that those allies who have brought forces to assist please stand so we may see and know you." To my shock, nearly seventy-five people stand. A few I have seen on the vids, never in person. They sent a true response. Great news and bad. It means this threat is viable to more than just our sector. "We are grateful for your assistance. Those who plan to work directly on Pollux, remain standing for a little longer, so we may assist you in any way we can." The others sit back down and I look across the chambers, about half remain standing. So they know how serious this is. How much needs to be done. "Let's start with search and recovery teams. If you are part of search and recovery please raise your hand." Ten people raise their of them are from Arus.

'Let's break them off into sections. Send them to a smaller area to start building their teams. I can show them where to go.'

'Search and recovery should go to the chamber next door. It should hold all of them. Who do we leave on point?'

'One from Arus, One Garrison, and One from Pollux.'

'Good thinking. And do the same for other groups.'

'Yes.'

"Those of you handling the search and recovery, please adjourn to the next room "I want one member of the survivors of Pollux, one from Arus, and one from the Garrison to lead. Pollux on point since they are most familiar with the landscape. Otherwise, form your teams and present us with a plan as soon as possible. So we can get you what supplies you need. Prime Minister Coran, would you please lead them to their meeting area?"

"As you say, Your Majesty," he replies as he stands and slowly about a third of the room empties.

I turn to Keith. 'Your turn, Husband.'

Keith takes a breath and releases it slowly before placing his hand on the podium. "Those of you who will serve as medics and counselors, please stand."

About a quarter of the remaining people stand. It is then I realize they had already mostly divided themselves. Good. It means we have experienced people, not just the enlisted and grunts.

"As before, we want one person from Pollux, Garrison and Arus to lead. Pollux on point, so they may lead you to where the safest areas to triage and tend to people are. They know the place better than anyone. Our lead doctor will show you to the medbay. Work on your supply needs, and get your plan together. We shall reconvene with the leads of all soon."

More chairs shuffling and people heading out the doors. I look and see we now have around a hundred people remaining, including our teammates. All of whom are staring expectantly between Keith and I. 'You're lead warrior, lead your crew, Husband.' I can't keep the smirk from my tone, even though only he can hear it.

Keith takes a breath and looks to those remaining. "Thank you for coming. As you know it is bad. And I need to know what type of protection is being offered. Commander Dawson, could you enlighten us?"

A man rises. His hair is speckled with silver and his uniform is crisp and looks freshly pressed. This is truly a lifer, as Keith has dubbed those who began in the garrison as teens and moved up the ranks. "Thank you, Com- er, Your Highness," he replies. "We have a fleet of warships stations strategically around Pollux and some in some in spaces between here and there. A second fleet is heading this way to be ready for anything that might come our way as we know that Voltron cannot be in all places at once. "The Dirugger fleet is staying near Earth and our home system to ensure we have no further trouble from this new enemy. We have a supply team in orbit near Pollux await orders. An entire medical battalion is on the ready to assist in any way they can."

"Excellent. Could you have a few shuttles come to get the crews from here?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I also have arranged for a modular mobile hospital we can erect on Pollux and then one here, so we don't overwhelm the civilian hospitals here on Arus, if you wish to do so."

'Allura?'

'Excellent idea.'

"We should get on starting both hospitals as soon as possible. I'll send a couple of the Voltron Force to scout out land for the one here nearby."

"When do you want us to leave?" the Commander asks.

'Let's reconvene in an hour with all the leaders and set the crews to loading the ships to leave at a moment's notice.'

"Let's have everyone grab a bite to eat, then the group leaders reconvene in an hour here. When they've eaten, set your crews to loading up ships to shuttle them to Pollux. Those staying behind will work on preparing for an influx of casualties and erecting the hospital."

"As you wish," the Commander replies with a dip of his head.

"Very well, we shall see everyone in an hour," Keith states firmly before turning to me. No one moves and I smile as I motion for him to slam the gavel down to officially end the meeting. I see his cheeks flush for an instant as he grabs the gavel and hits the podium and people begin to disperse.

We head to our small break room that we use to relax. Of course as soon as the doors open, we know that won't be the case. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk are standing their with their arms crossed, and I know we're about to be thoroughly interrogated. Royalty or no. I nearly burst out laughing when my eyes catch sight of Coran sitting in the corner, a drink in hand with the chair turned so he can watch this unfold. We step into the room and the doors shut. The silence is almost worse than the barrage of questions I expected. We stand there, waiting for one of them to say something.

'Should we say something?' Keith asks through our bond.

'I don't know.'

"When?"

I blink. Pidge speaks first. I didn't expect that. "Last night."

"Last night?" all three repeat.

"Yes."

"Why weren't we invited?" Lance asks in a tone I've rarely heard. Especially when speaking to me.

"It wasn't exactly planned, Lance."

He laughs and it makes me nervous.

"What is this about? Why are you pulling this NOW of all times?" he asks. He looks to me, then Keith and when neither of us answer immediately, he turns to Coran. "You're okay with this?!"

Coran takes a long slow sip of whatever he's got in his glass and smiles. "It doesn't matter my opinion. This comes from a higher authority. But for the record, yes, I am fine with it. I know he loves her and she him. They also possess rings that have been sealed away for ages. The only way that would happen is if the Ancients blessed their union."

"Who are the Ancients?" Pidge asks as we all move to find places to sit down.

We take our seats and I look to Coran. "Perhaps you should explain this, Coran. You seem to know more than I do."

He takes another drink as everyone looks to him. "The Ancients as we know them come from the original settlers of Arus. The first king was King Albus. He chose a wife from one of his fellow shipmates. They were part of an expedition from Terra a millenia ago. He did not want the title of King, but as he was from a noble family, he was elected as leader. He preferred Duke Albus. It was after his death that he was given the title of King by those he led. The ship had crash landed here. And supplies had begun to dwindle, as the trip took a lot longer than expected. Albus and his wife Gwenneth were loved by the people. They used modular structures and quickly learned to track weather phenomenons and the like. By the time winter arrived they had a way to grow crops year round. It took two years before they could create a permanent settlement. Over the next decade, their population grew by exponential numbers, save for King Albus and Queen Gwen. They ruled as equals and had a bond that was unique. It was rumoured they could speak to ne another without uttering a word. He nearly lost his life while protecting Gwen on the ship before they landed here. That is when it supposedly began. It is why she agreed to become his wife. When that bond was formed, she felt safe and comfortable with him, unlike many others from the ship.

He learned from mistakes made on Terra and they were careful not to disrupt the natural order of things here. After they built the original castle of Lions, Queen Gwen became pregnant. She was nearly forty years of age when she gave birth to twin boys. They raised them to revere the people and the land. Saying they were merely servants and protectors of the people and this world that has accepted them. The boys Seth and Aiden spread out and settled other regions as the population continued to grow. When their mother became ill, they returned and helped their father rule until he too, passed across the veil. Aiden being born first was given his father's title, but split it with his brother. A second kingdom was created in the other hemisphere for Seth and the brothers formed dutchies as the populace continued to grow and spread. Skip a few hundred years and we have a parting of ways by two men. Both of whom felt they were to be the one true leader of Arus. By this time, the Castle of Lions and the King in title was much different. The King was a figurehead who oversaw conflicts and his decision was the final say of any disagreement. Day to day operations were run by governmental houses and elected officials who made up a council of peers. As it always is, a brother, not happy as a Duke, sought to be equal to the King and left Arus for Pollux and begun anew. The rift only grew deeper over the centuries and is only now beginning to heal. The Queen at the time said that until such a time that a bond was forged as strong as the one between Albus and Gwen Pollux and Arus would never heal. And now, the Ancients have blessed Allura and Keith."

"Wait… you two can talk to each other telepathically?!" Pidge all but screams.

"Yes," Keith replies as he looks towards Lance. "What, no snarky remarks? That's so unlike you?"

"Why didn't you at least give US a heads-up?!" Lance mutters. It's the first time he seems truly hurt.

"It wasn't our intent to keep it from you, Lance," I reply. "When you found us this morning, we had returned from the crypt and collapsed. So when we woke with the lot of you there, then Coran...we just didn't know how to explain everything. We will have a wedding once this is over and I promise you, You'll be in on the wedding."

"But NOT the honeymoon," Keith adds.

'Honeymoon?'

'I'll explain later.'

Lance and Hunk both start laughing and Coran looks relieved. The door chimes and some maids walk in with sandwiches on trays.

"Oh good. I'm starving!" Hunk says which makes Pidge break out into a fit of giggles.

'I'll cherish this moment while we have it,' I say to Keith.

'Yes. Who knows when we'll have this chance to act normal again,' Keith replies as we both turn and laugh as Pidge seems to be trying to steal Hunk's second plate. 'Whatever normal is,' he adds laughing through our bond.

**A/N: Thanks for your patience. Updates will be a bit sporadic as I am hoping to update 2 non-Voltron stories. Both are original fiction. And on top of that, the Holidays are coming up sooner rather than later. Thank you for the reviews they help me keep going! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter and the next are dedicated to my biggest fan, Cilla! I got some motivation to write again because of you. Thank you, sweet friend!**

**10**

'Why must it be you?'

'Because I want to see the damage first-hand so I know better how we can help. Lance will be here. As will Hunk. I know you'll be safe. Pidge will help me.'

I don't like it, but I nod, giving in for the good of the people.

"When we return, we both can get some much-needed rest."

"I look forward to it, Husband," I reply with a smile. Hunk and Lance barely hold in their laughs and Pidge leaves the room. He kisses me, then follows Pidge. It felt so natural, the affection. I thought it would bother me more, but it doesn't. I turn to Hunk and Lance and they both snap to attention, doing their best to be serious, which nearly makes me laugh. Let's head to the council chambers so we can set our plans in motion, shall we?

"Yes, Majesty," they reply with awkward bows.

I lead them through the corridors, Lance rushing to keep his pace slightly ahead of me. Keith must have said something to him. We enter the chamber to see just those remaining here. The glint of metal streaking through the window as the ships begin to take off, Black lion and Keith leading the fleet. 'Be safe.' I allow through the bond as I turn my attention back to the people before me. "I would like those with the skills to go with Hunk and Yellow lion to the site chosen for the field hospital to begin it's construction. Those who are to be medics and assistants, please remain here to start sorting and checking supplies. I'd like it all entered into a database, so that we know when we're low on anything so we can stay ahead of the needs when possible. Those with data skills, come with me. I will get you set up with the proper credentials. Prime Minister Riable is working on it now. You will be given tablets to input items on. They will merge together, so we'll have you doing by type of item, so as not to accidentally duplicate. Now that everyone has their assigned tasks, let's get going!" I say hoping that I sound confident as I turn away from where Hunk is leading those going with him and Lance walks alongside me to the dining hall, now serving as Coran's temporary office as he sets up the tablets. The twenty-five who stayed form a line along the wall to await instruction.

Coran looks up when we enter as the line forms. Muttering to himself as he counts out tablets, making three stacks. I want to ask him if he needs assistance, but I know the look on his face and I know not to interject, so we wait until he acknowledges our presence.

He grabs the first stack of tablets and walks round the far side of the table to the first young woman waiting for orders. She stiffens to attention and I nearly laugh at the site. He looks serious and she looks frightened, but he stops himself before barking orders, taking a calming breath before turning slightly so he faces the direction of the line. Handing the first tablets out, he keeps the last one and takes a step back. "Once activated, these tablets are assigned to you and only you. You must allow it to scan your face and fingerprint. You will need both to unlock the device." He turns to Lance, "Please assist me in passing out the remaining tablets."

Without a word, Lance grabs a stack that Coran doesn't and soon everyone has their own tablet and Lance returns to my side. I feel the tension coming from him and I know he has several questions that he wants answered. Thankfully, he has learned some tact while here, so he won't voice them in present company.

"Now, Everyone needs to activate your tablet. They are in set-up mode to sync up for your predetermined assignments." The recruits do as he has shown them, getting their face scan and fingerprint established. Most get it first try and soon all are scrolling through and awaiting further instructions. "I've had the ballroom in the southwestern wing at ground level be the receiving area where supplies to be recorded and dispersed. If your tablet is green, you are receiving. You catalog all the items as they come in and assign them to where they're needed. Red tablets, you are responsible for disbursement. You assign priority and send items where they are needed. Blue, you are couriers or shipping. You check items out and assign to a unit when appropriated. Once initial inventory is done, your databases should update as you go. For the moment, I will oversee all of you sorting and scanning in items as they are assigned a tag. Construction will take a few days, but we need to be ready for an influx immediately following. You, Ms. Farrin," Coran says to the young woman at the front of the line, "Will be second shift lead for inventory. I will pass the tablet to you at the end of my shift."

"Yes, Prime Minister," she replies.

Coran nods satisfied with her reply. "I am going to scan you in, so that you have access to the inventory databases. You will log in and out at beginning and end of your shift. You may choose your five team members for your shift."

She picks her five and they head off to the kitchen for a bite and to have a meeting to make their plans. Coran then looks to the remaining recruits and picks a tall lanky male in the middle. The young man is obviously nervous, as he keeps shifting his weight one foot to the other.

"Mr. Dorne, I want you to lead the third shift. Can I count on you to do so?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Do I need to repeat the directions I gave to Ms. Farin?"

"No, Sir."

"Very well. I suggest you pick your crew and go get some food and rest up while you can."

"Yes, Sir," he replies. He chooses his crew after some back and forth with the remaining people before they make decisions and head off.

Coran takes the remaining crew and they head for the ballroom. I start after them, but decide partway to alter my route and head for the control room.

"So this isn't a joke is it?" he asks as we walk down bustling corridors.

"What isn't?"

"You...Keith...marriage."

I stop and he stops, looking at me expectantly. "Yes. We are truly married, Lance. It wasn't how I wanted it to happen, but I don't regret it."

He looks like he wants to ask more, but stops and nods. "Good." He starts forward again and I start walking as well after a short silence. An alarm sounds and we both break into a run for the control room. We arrive to see Coran hitting buttons on the console and several smaller screens on the one large one.

"What are you looking for, Coran?" I ask as I reach the command center and the chair he is sitting in.

"Something set off the alarm. It may be nothing, but I thought I saw a ship or part of one. I suppose it could have just been debris as well." He scrolls through a few more screens before we see a large crater and flame. "It's in the forest of Green's den."

"I'll go see what's there," Lance says from behind me.

Coran nods. "Take your lion. Report back as soon as you know something," he says as he raises the dais so Lance can take the tunnel to his lion. I hold tightly to the chair, so I don't fall. I've learned that lesson the hard way.

"Got it," Lance replies as he makes the leap underneath to the tunnel.

Coran continues his scans and nearby the crater we can see smaller pieces of smoldering chunks of something. "I want to know why we had no idea something so large was nearby until it came crashing into the planet."

"Hey Coran, you're not gonna believe what I'm looking at," Lance says over the com.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is for Cilla. I hope you enjoy this. It was fun to write. I look forward to your reaction.

11

"What is it?" Coran asks.

"A piece of a Drule ship."

"Are you certain?" I ask.

"No doubt in my mind, Majesty."

"I thought we destroyed them all."

"So did I. But that's not all. Have a med crew on standby. I'm bringing two people in. Somehow two people survived the ship breaking apart, but they're in bad shape. We'll be there in five."

"Roger that," Coran replies as he switches to the internal com. "Attention. I need a med crew to the hangar. Red lion is bringing in two injured. ETA is five."

"Two humans, Drules, slaves?" I wonder aloud. He could have been more specific. "Should we meet him, Coran?"

"I will go meet him. But I don't want to leave you alone, Majesty," he replies as he rises from the chair on the bridge. "Man the bridge while I go see what Lance is bringing in. Lock this door after me."

I can't help but roll my eyes. Always my protector.

'As he should be.'

Keith. 'Do you know who Lance has found?'

'No. We tried to hail the ship, but got no reply. Pidge and I tried to catch it and it exploded. It came from the far side of Pollux. We had to turn round to pursue it. We're headed down now to escort the landing party.'

"Your Majesty!" Coran says snapping me from my conversation. I blink to focus and blush. "Sorry. Keith was checking in."

"Your bond reaches that far?!"

I nod. "Evidently yes."

"Astounding. A strong bond indeed."

"He said you're right. I should lock the door, since you have to leave."

"Glad he agrees. Anything else I need to be aware of?"

I repeat what Keith said about the ship. Where it came from and the explosion, and that they are getting ready to land.

"Red lion should be landing at any time. I will report to you as soon as I know something, Majesty," Coran says as I lower the dais. He gives a small bow and leaves the room. I hear the door lock after him. I decide to start scrolling through screens, looking for anything else out of the ordinary. I come to the screen of the wreckage Lance went to check and I stop scrolling and zoom into what is left of the ship. The piece of skull from the helm makes it an obviously Drule ship. I know of no others who would use something so vile. As I zoom, I notice smaller bits that are close to it and I nearly throw up. Pieces of humans. Arms, partial humans, some without limbs. A few without heads. Some are hanging from the ship or what is left of it. Others scattered like pieces of toy dolls. I wipe the tears that have fallen for these unknown souls and say a prayer that they didn't suffer long and are now at peace. I estimate maybe fifty people's remains scattered about. But yet two survive? I want to know how and who, but I should let the doctors do their jobs and perhaps I can visit later. I decide to continue my scans and am nearly bored to tears when the door opens. I turn, blaster in hand, but lower it when I see it's Lance.

"They're in bad shape, Prin-Majesty," Lance says before I can ask. "I'm not sure they will survive."

"Do you know who they are?"

He shakes his head. "No. Initially, three were alive, but one died before I could move him to Red. Now one male and one female. Both had Drule slave tattoos. They look rough. The female had short, red hair. The male had dark hair with grey in it. Though he didn't look old enough to have grey hair."

I sigh. My hope dashed at his description. Not my cousin or Sven. "Thank you for the update, Lance."

"Of course. I sent a small crew out to gather remains so we can properly take care of them in death."

I give a nod of thanks. He knows what I mean. Like Keith, I don't always need words. Gestures work between us at times when words cannot. I send Keith the bit of information Lance shares and get an acknowledgment, but no reply otherwise. He's obviously focused elsewhere.

"Have you found anything else?" Lance asks, nodding to the screens.

"No. I was just starting to scan when you came in."

"Well, Let's do some searching. If one piece fell and had survivors, surely another piece could have."

"Okay," I reply as I return to the chair and start scanning. Lance sits in a seat to the left of me and turns so we can see the screens together. I'm not sure how long we scanned before the sound of the door opening causes us both to turn, blasters ready.

"Glad to see you're ready to defend yourself," Coran says as he allows the door to close behind him. "You both need rest. Lance, I am putting you and Sera on the watch for the Queen. You shall sleep in her sitting room. Sera on a cot in her Majesty's bedchamber. It's rather late, so go eat something and freshen up then rest. I will come to meet you in the morning or get you should something turn up tonight."

His tone tells me this is not a request. I fight back the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth and nod. "You promise to rest as well, Coran?" I ask in a similar tone.

"Aye, Majesty. I shall after I check in on the landing party and those who went out after Red Lion returned. If there is anything crucial, I will inform you before retiring."

I turn to Lance. Shall we go eat then?"

"As you wish, Majesty."

I smile at his tone and after one more glance at Coran, who gives me a nod to say he's alright, we head to the kitchen where Sera is waiting.

* * *

I forget just how starkly different the medical ward is from the rest of the castle. It smells of something I can't place. And my memories here are mostly unpleasant. The sound of my boots and Lance's echo through the corridor, the scent becoming stronger the closer we get to the triage area. Lance has barely spoken and it's obvious to me he's been up a while. I slept so well that I wonder if one of them drugged my tea. I shake the thought from my mind as we see a nurse, then the doctor comes from behind a curtain in deep conversation. They both stop and bow to me as we reach them.

"Good morning, Majesty. I assume you're here to check on the patients?"

"I am. How are they?"

"They are both in a lot of pain, but that is to be expected, as it has only been a couple of days. The young woman is conscious and might speak to you, but if she says she's done, accept it. She's been through a lot, as I'm sure you can imagine."

"Of course."

The nurse goes back behind the curtain and then reappears as she waves me into the small area. Lance comes in right after me, not wanting to leave me unguarded. As we approach, I look at the young woman. Her skin is fair and covered in scars. She has an IV and tubing into her nose. Her right eye has a gash and is nearly swollen shut, her auburn cropped hair matted with blood but she manages a weak smile when she sees me.

"Hello, Cousin," she says weakly.

That voice! I know that voice!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Not sure if this will be my last post for this week, as I am homeschooling due to COVID and trying to work on the one day I hope to publish WIP. Cilla, for you! Enjoy! (Things will start happening faster, I think in the next few chapters).**

**12**

"Romelle?" I mutter truly stunned. I hear Lance's sharp intake of breath behind me.

"We've gotten in a bit of trouble, Allura."

She sounds like Romelle. But she doesn't look like her. "I noticed," I reply quietly. "I'm sorry about Bandor. He did not deserve what befell him." I see her fight back tears, turning her face away. Is she truly Romelle? 'I believe we have Romelle, Keith. One of the two survivors. I know nothing of the other survivor yet.'

'Keep me posted. A lot of chaos and death here. Talk later.'

"Why were you in a Drule ship?" Lance asks. He is suspicious and is right. I should not let my guard down.

"We - Sven and I with a few rebels had hidden it for an emergency. We got it during the war and were using it to improve our tech."

"Why did you not tell us?"

"Because we were still afraid we'd need an escape and didn't want you to take it."

Her tone is weaker, but her one eye shows defiance, strength.

"We should let you rest. Have them send for me if you need me," I say as I turn to Lance and we go out. I need space. I need to see the other survivor. I want answers, but she's in no condition to give them right now.

The nurse is waiting when we step outside the curtain. "Would you like to look in on the other survivor, Majesty?"

I look at Lance and he shrugs. "Is he awake? Or has he been awake?" I ask.

"Not to my knowledge. I have been going between the two patients. There is a chance he woke briefly while I was not there."

I debate briefly before going to the curtain where the man is. I hear Coran approach just as I touch the curtain to pull it back, so I turn and greet him instead. "Good morning, Coran."

"Good Morning, Majesty," he replies with a small bow before giving Lance a nod. "You're up and about earlier than I expected."

"I couldn't sleep. So I showered and changed then Lance and I came here."

"I see. Have you spoken with either patient?"

"Aye. The female is Romelle."

"You don't know that for sure. We need to run fingerprints and DNA samples. Just as we should for the male."

I want to argue with him, but I know he's right. This woman could just sound like her. I mentally berate myself for dropping my guard so easily. I know better. I've learned the hard way too many times. "You're right, of course. We were about to look in on the male patient. Do you wish to join us?"

"Let me look in on him. The two of you should go and eat. We'll be having a meeting to see how the supplies lists are coming and get updates on the field hospital in an hour."

"He's right, Al- Your Majesty, we should eat and prepare for the meeting."

"Very well. See you in the chambers in a bit, Coran," I say as he and the nurse give a small bow. Lance and I walk wordlessly through the corridors. No one speaks and all seem to be on a mission of importance. So much so that we're barely noticed. I'm grateful, as we'd take forever if I had to stop and greet or be greeted by everyone. "I'm sorry you're stuck babysitting me, Lance," I say lightly as we turn down the hall to the kitchen.

"I'm not babysitting you, Majesty. I am-"

"Allura, please. At least when it's just us."

"I'm not babysitting you, Allura. I'm simply making sure my best friend is safe so my other best friend doesn't kill me for neglecting my duty."

I laugh at his wording. Though I know he means every syllable. We enter the kitchen and find Sera and Meagan chatting. Both give formal bows before rising and clearing off a place for us at the counter, placing our plates where their plates had just been. "Stay, please. We don't mind."

"I'd like to know what you've seen and heard about how things are going," Lance says as he takes the offered plate of food. "Specifically the supply lines."

Meagan looks at me and I nod as I take a bite of the omelet. "Well, we've managed to get everything cataloged and packed into wagons to take to the field hospital. The vessels leave today, now that power has been established. I believe the first of the wounded arrive tomorrow from Pollux."

"Is there anything needed that we don't have?" I ask before taking a sip of juice.

Meagan pulls out a tablet from a bag on the counter behind her and scrolls through several screens.

I notice Lance watching her rather closely and he pointedly looks away when he sees me watching him. She seems oblivious. Interesting. I will have to keep a note of this for prying later.

"Not at this point, Majesty. We have a list of volunteers. Medics, carpenters, doctors, nurses, intelligence, all of whom are ready to step up and help. Sera and I were discussing what to do about children who come. We thought about a foster program. For those who can be cared for with a family rather than in a stale medical ward. We tossed the idea around and had some interest. Pidge has some interest on Pollux as well, but there are not many places that are currently liveable."

I can't help but be impressed. These women have thought of things I had not. It fills me with pride. Pride for them and their eagerness to help. I know that we will thrive as a people if many are like these women. "A wonderful idea. Please, if you don't mind, get the program going. You can assign people to tasks, just get their names to the Prime Minister for vetting."

"Of course, Majesty. We shall begin this morning, once we clear it with the Prime Minister."

"Very good," I reply as I finish the last of my food.

The young women take my plate and Lance's and wash them along with their own.

"I suppose we should head to our meeting, Majesty," Lance says quietly.

I turn his direction and nod. "Yes, thank you, Lance. I bid you a good day, ladies," I say as I stand and push my chair in. I realize Lance was about to do it for me and smile.

We start down the corridors going past the hallway to the Medical ward further towards the council chamber, turning just before it to the formal dining room. It is hard to believe three entire days have passed. Things are so different.

'I'm heading back your way, Allura. I should be there in two hours. Pidge is on point on Pollux. Tell you more when I arrive.'

'See you soon. Be safe.'

The link is gone and I blink finding that I had stopped and Lance had been speaking to me.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes. Keith is on his way back."

"What about Pidge?" he asks as we turn to enter the dining room.

"Keith said he was staying. Said he'd say more when he gets here."

We go through the doors to find several people in Garrison uniforms standing round the long table. I stop abruptly, not expecting Garrison for several more days.

Coran comes from a side door and upon seeing my expression gives me an apologetic glance. "Forgive me, Majesty," he says with a formal bow, which the Garrison people follow suit. "They arrived just after we parted ways. The Garrison too has had a run in with whomever this new threat is and they want to help. Please, come and let us share with you and your Lieutenant what we have learned this last hour.

Lance and I go to the table. I to the head, Lance and Coran to either side. "Please, Prime Minister, proceed with your debriefing," I say as we all take our seats.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is for my two biggest fans, NavyMomCilla, and cinderella9056! It is because of your reviews and encouragement I keep writing. Thank you. **

**13**

"I apologize for not contacting you sooner, but until a few days ago, we had no way to communicate, Majesty," A man in an Admiral's uniform says from midway down the table. "We have lost two bases and sustained significant damage to Earth's base and surrounding civilian areas."

"I am sorry for the losses you have incurred, Admiral…?"

"Wallace, Majesty. I am Admiral Jason Wallace. I was stationed on Ganymede but was returning to it from a meeting on Earth when the attack happened."

"Admiral Wallace, I am sure this has been extremely difficult for you, but any information you can provide will be greatly appreciated."

He bows his head for a moment and takes a breath. "The ships seem to come from nowhere. They are just there and gone. That itself is bad enough but the missiles… We used to think that a nuclear war was the worst possible scenario for us to fight. But whatever this enemy has is ten times worse. It seems to have various forms of destruction. Limitless soldiers, who appear to be simply shells, robots, not living beings. They are made for one purpose find their target and kill or capture, depending on the command it is given. They have missiles that nuke, as we have all feared previously. But this is beyond what we can do. It's like they can cause more or less damage at will. One missile irradiated an area of 100 square miles. Another just the base that was hit. Same size missile. They also apparently have missiles that pull all oxygen from a radius of about 100 miles, suffocating anyone in range slowly. We know this because all of these methods have been used. And it sounds that a mix was used on Pollux as well."

I hear gasps from people as the admiral speaks, telling his tale. Sticking to basics, but his face shows the pain of loss. A look most of us here know all too well. A look they had not experienced first hand before. "Again, Admiral, I am sorry for your losses. But this information is useful. This gives our techs something to scan for. We would like to split your soldiers between here and Pollux. They have skills that we need in both places. Some have already gone to Pollux to deliver mods to house people and for creating medical wards. I want you to know that as your ally, we will help you once we tend to our people. But their safety must come first."

"We are here for your command, Majesty. Those of us who have come no longer have a base to call home. We have women and children, as your Prime Minister has seen. We feel here is our best shot to survive and possibly face this enemy, so we are yours to command."

I start to speak, but see the look on Coran's face and hesitate. He wasn't expecting the women and children and now we have more refugees to house and feed. Being aligned to the Garrison, we must take them in. Despite the fact that they neglected us those years ago. "Admiral, as we are part of the Garrison alliance, we, of course, welcome your refugees and your troops to Arus. We simply ask that you do your share." He nods, and I look to Coran, "Prime Minister Raible, have you found a place suitable for the families from the fleet?" I ask.

Coran nods, "Yes, Majesty. Troops with families will be housed together. Those who are single will take the stadium which is currently being converted to a dorm. One side for men, one for women. Field hospitals are being established and we are in discussions with the villages nearby about schooling. Some of the civilians have offered up their services to keep the Garrison children schooled alongside the villagers."

"Good. I am glad things seem to be so seamless," I reply as I look to the various faces around the table. "Does anyone else have anything to add? This is an open forum. If you have anything to share, please, do so." All remain silent and I am just about to dismiss the meeting when a door to my right opens, causing us all to turn, standing with blasters at the ready only to find Keith and another man just beyond the door.

"Keith," I say quietly as blasters are lowered. "Welcome back," I say as I start to step forward, but he gives a shake of his head stopping me. Lance immediately tenses and places his hand on his blaster as Keith and the man behind him fully enter the room. I hear gasps at both men's condition. Both are covered in dirt, grime, and blood. "Are you alright?" I ask.

Keith walks slowly towards me and I see relief in his eyes. He turns back to the man behind him to be sure he enters the room as the man stops mere steps from him.

I turn my attention to the man behind him. He has seen horrors. His eyes are dark. His gaze empty. I study him as I wait for Keith to speak, but I sense he is searching for the words. The stranger is a bit taller than Keith and is obviously fit. His arms are covered in ink, though I can't see a discerning pattern until I catch a glimpse of the one tattoo that anyone who has been on Doom has. The branding mark of Zarkon. I turn my gaze back to Keith and he takes a breath and slowly releases it.

"What we found on Pollux is worse than even I feared. These attackers spared no one. Women, children, animals...all were slaughtered. Our best estimate is that about one-third of the population survived. That includes the southern hemisphere." Gasps and cries are heard round the table. Lance and the man beside him move to offer the two men their seats. The man who came with Keith gives a nod of gratitude and takes the seat. Keith remains standing but moves to where he can hold onto the back of the chair for support. "Pidge has created a registry and is identifying the dead. Some locals have volunteered to help with the IDs and burials. We had more luck with survivors in the south because they knew to go to the caves. So those lost there were ones still above ground. It seems this enemy knew the south was less populated, as it simply bombed it. Buildings were destroyed, ground cleared, crops destroyed. No soldiers were released to torture the living before death. A ship from Zarkon's old fleet arrived here. What is the status of those people?"

"A few died from the crash, but survivors are in the medbay now."

"Romelle is safe," I say and I see the man sag with relief. "Let's adjourn this meeting and let everyone rest and tend to their duties. We can meet again at 16:00 to update on today's events and see if we need to change anything." Murmurs of agreement from around the table, "Very well. We are adjourned to 16:00. Contact the Prime Minister if you need anything and he will see to it."

Chairs move as people get up and slowly file out. Several cast looks to the man beside Keith, but decide not to broach the subject. Soon only Lance, Coran, Keith the man and I remain. Keith finally takes a seat and Lance and Coran sit down across the table and look to him expectantly.

It is not Keith who speaks, but the man beside him. "Thank you, Majesty for saving Romelle."

That voice! I look at the man again. Study him and see a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Sven?!"

"Aye, Majesty. And I hear congratulations are in order."

"Who is the man that came with Romelle? I assumed it was you."

Sven gives a small smile. "My brother, Ryu. I rescued him from Doom and he's been helping us."

"Why did you not state who you were sooner?" Lance asks.

"Because most assume I am dead in the Garrison. My records were never updated. I use the Surname of Castor now." He looks to me, "Is it true about Bandor?"

"It is," I reply as tears well up at the memory. "I'm so sorry."

Sven crosses himself and mutters something under his breath before looking back to me. "He was a good King and didn't deserve to die so horribly."

I reach over and place my hand on his. "No, he didn't."

We sit quietly for what feels like an eternity when Coran clears his throat, "Why don't Lance and I take Sven to get freshened up. He can then go visit the medbay." He then looks to Keith, "And why don't you go get freshened up and her Majesty can debrief you."

Both men nod and we all stand and head our separate ways.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for your continued support. I apologise for this taking so long. Had to fight the COVID virus and two sinus infections. Finally back at work after 4 months too. Warning, this is a dark chapter.

**14**

The ride to our private level was silent. I couldn't hear him, not even through our bond. I want to say something to comfort him, reassure him and myself that he is and will be alright. But I feel the burden radiating from him. He used the last bit of energy he had to be the leader he needed to be for the Garrison. I see upon closer examination that blood is matted in his hair and along the collar. Is the blood his? His stance is stiff as he leans against the side of the lift like it is all that is keeping him upright. I go to speak, but stop when his eyes close. He suddenly looks years older. The horrors he must have seen to affect him so. It scares me that he left Pidge on Pollux when he is like this. We arrive and the doors open to our apartments.

I move past him and activate the door. I hear him mutter something, perhaps a word of thanks as he stumbles past me towards the shower. I follow in silence stopping in the doorway to the dressing room that leads to the shower. Keith has stopped and I stand transfixed as he slowly undoes his belt and lays it over the vanity chair. The belt leaves a rust coloured stripe on his uniform and I nearly gasp as I realise that it is blood. He slips out of the uniform, letting it fall to the floor and starts for the shower. Two steps and he grasps the doorframe to steady himself. I slide past him and move in front of him. "Keith, you stay right there while I start the shower, alright?"

He nods slightly and I turn and go turn the water on. Soon the room starts to feel humid from the steam. I walk back to him and hold out my arm. He must sense my presence as his eyes open just before I stop in front of him. I look him over and cannot stop the gasp that comes from my lips. He is black and blue and stained in the awful colour of rust. I pray it's really rust and not blood, though I know that prayer is in vain. His breath is shallow like he's in intense pain. I look at his face and I see just how tired he is. How long has it been since he's slept? "Come on. You can use the seat. I turned the warmer on. I'll wait out here and help you when you're done," I say as he walks to the shower, using my arm for balance. He gets in, switching to the grab bar and sits down. I close the door, so water doesn't spill out. I don't feel right leaving, so I go and grab him some undergarments and a towel and the chair from the vanity and move it so I can hear him.

He must know I'm there because I hear him speak.

"Thank you, Allura. For helping me." His voice is soft, gravel-like. He sounds a good decade older, more like my father in the last few days of his life.

I feel tears well up and a lump form in my throat and I swallow, hoping to keep both at bay. I need to be strong. He has never looked this weak, this broken in the years I've known him. I know he senses my thoughts because he takes a long slow breath.

"I took care of Bandor and his wife," he says so low I almost don't hear. "I lay them together and into one coffin. They can be together in death, as they had so little time together in life. They have been brought here, to rest in the crypt, as the one on Pollux was destroyed. It is why Sven and I were late. Those who returned with us laid them to rest."

"I'm sorry that you had to go."

"I'm grateful you remained here. What we saw was probably how Arus looked when your parents were killed. The senseless slaughter. It was like they wanted the children to suffer -"

His voice breaks and I try to look at him through the steamed glass. It hits me as I see his figure shake that he's weeping. I want to go and comfort him, but I think he needs the time to grieve and work through what he saw. I sit in silence and wait as he eventually stands up and proceeds to wash up. I don't know how long he remains in the shower, but the steam is barely noticeable when the water cuts off and he steps out, looking cleaner and a bit more alert. I hand him his towel and he dries off before taking his undergarment and pulling it on. I follow him into the dressing room as he stands obviously debating what to wear.

"Try this one," I say as I pull out my father's daily uniform. Not as restrictive as the formal one, so I hope it provides the least resistance to his bruises.

Keith looks it over and takes it, giving me an appreciative nod before heading into the bedroom and sitting on the bed to remove it from the hangar and begin dressing. Once he finishes getting dressed, he turns to me and pulls me against him. I let out a squeak of surprise before relaxing against him. It's like he's afraid I'll vanish if he lets me go.

"She was pregnant. His wife. The bastards cut the fetus from her womb and disme-"

"Shhhh. Keith, Don't. I know it's horrible. I'm here. I'm safe. Romelle and Sven are here and safe. There's nothing we can do to change what happened. We will remember them when this is over. I will grieve for them later," I say. My voice trembling, but I feel him relax a bit, though his arms stay firmly around me. We stay like this for some time, no further words needed. The sound of his stomach growling makes me giggle and I move and look up at him "When did you last eat?"

"I don't know. I had a few protein bars and water."

Not nearly enough. "Why don't I call for some food to be brought up. And I'll fill you in on what we've been doing over lunch?"

Keith nods. 'Thank you. I'm sorry for blocking you out.'

'I know you were just trying to protect me. It's alright, Keith. Seeing you tells me all I need to know.' I place our order on the tablet and we move to the sitting room to wait while I tell him everything we've learned from the Garrison.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you for sticking with me. I hope I am keeping the characters close to how they are in the show, while still showing other sides to them. This will be a lighter chapter after having a dark one previously.

**15**

"Your Majesties?"

The voice makes me stir and I realise I'm on the bed. I open one eye to see Coran standing at the foot of the bed with a worried expression. I go to move only to find that Keith's arm is around me, preventing me from sitting up. He is still sleeping soundly.

"What time is it?" I ask, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Half after 15:00."

I must have made a really sudden move, cause Keith stirs. "Coran?" he asks sleepily. "When did we move to the bed?"

"Sera came to clear your dishes and she found you both here. Tried to wake you, but couldn't so she came and fetched me. Knowing that we have the meeting at 16:00. She was worried when neither of you stirred."

"Sorry about that," I say. "I suppose we both crashed." Keith moves so we both can sit up. He stands and stretches and starts looking for his uniform coat when Sera comes from the dressing room holding it.

"It got wrinkled from being on the bed, so I took it and steamed it. I'll do your trousers too if you want to change for me to do them."

Keith nods slightly and walks into the dressing room coming back out a few minutes later, looking better than he did before eating. I still see circles under his eyes, but his thoughts are pushed back and he is every bit the king the people need. I am grateful he let me see him in the state before. I'm not sure how much longer he could have kept up his 'commanding king' before he collapsed. So many see him as more than human, a legend on his own for what he's dome in the war. I too saw him like that before he let me in. I know even he has his limits and I know that he has forged right past them and now he has to put it all aside once more. It is my turn to protect him...from himself.

"Coran, when we're through with this meeting I want to discuss a few things with you and Lance. Keith too."

I see Coran look to Keith then to me and give a slight nod. "As you say, Majesty. Shall we go to the Library to talk after this is done?"

He sees it too. Good. "That works just fine."

"I will let the Lieutenant know and head to the council room. See you in a few minutes," Coran says before giving a bow and leaving as Sera is coming from the dressing room holding a box.

"You should wear your diadems, Majesties. This is a time to leave no question who is in charge," she says with a curtsey.

I give a dip of my chin in agreement as I take the box and set it on the bed to open it. I take out the first one, mine, and place it onto my head before passing the other one to Keith, who places it upon his head. I give him an appraising nod and he reaches up and tucks some hair behind my ear. Sera returns the box to its place in the dressing room as Keith and I go through the sitting room and to the hallway to the lift. The doors open, we step in and we both lean against the wall as the descent to the council chambers below.

"So tomorrow," Keith says firmly, his voice projecting easily throughout the chambers. "Admiral Wallace and his hand-picked platoon will go relieve our first crew that hit the ground. They have had time to rest and organise supplies. We know better just what we're heading into now than before. We are mostly a rescue party now. Admiral Wallace has chosen survivors of Pollux, Some from Arus, and some of the remaining Garrison soldiers. We will be meeting with the soldiers who are returning upon their arrival and will meet for a welcoming dinner for those who have worked so hard the day after tomorrow. We shall see you off in the morning. Tonight do your final preparations and we shall meet in the launch bay. Peace be with you."

"Peace be with you," The group replies. People begin dispersing and Keith, Coran, Lance and I head for the library.

Coran has gone ahead of us, Lance is lagging behind us. I feel he knows something is up and wants to be sure we're not disturbed enroute.

'I don't like that Lance has his eyes staring straight at my back,' Keith says. 'It is rather unnerving.'

'I let my laughter go only where I know he senses it. You trained him well.'

'He should be watching you, not me.'

We go through the doors as they open and walk through the massive shelves to the back of the large room where Coran is waiting. Lance strolls in after us. His eyes on Keith the entire way. When we're all seated, both Coran and Lance look between us expectantly. If the situation wasn't so dire, I'd laugh, but I see genuine worry in their eyes.

"I suppose you have figured out why I asked the two of you here," I say quietly.

"You plan to give us an edict," Coran states simply.

I give a slight nod. "Aye." I look between the two men, my eyes stopping to meet theirs for a minute as I debate my wording. I finally decide to be blunt. "Both Keith and I need some rest. As do the two of you." They both go to speak and I hold up a hand, stopping them. "I know all of us have been going non-stop. I want Lance to head up a security force to protect Sven, Romelle, and Sven's brother. Someone should be watching them at all times. Coran, I want you to task out your duties to four people and take two days' rest. Lance, you as well. Keith and I after the crew leave in the morning will then probably crash for a day. It won't be near enough, so we will try and manage after that to alternate with you so that either we or one or both of you are running things." I see a look of relief cross both men's faces and I feel Keith laugh.

"I am glad you're wanting a break," Lance says. "I thought Coran and I were going to have to lock you in your apartments."

Keith does laugh aloud now. A welcome relief. However short-lived. "Lock us in our room, eh Lieutenant?"

"Lance grins. Yeah. A forced honeymoon."

We both stare at him blankly. Neither of us had even considered such a thing. Not now. Not like this.

"There will be time for that, Lance. Now is not that time. But I need a mental break and rest," Keith says and Lance is barely able to keep a straight face.

Keith's tone changed from light to dark so quickly I see the color leave our friend's face. Words he never thought he'd hear from his commander. It makes my heart hurt.

Lance nods. "Of course. I was gonna say you really look like shit, your Majesty."

"Lieutenant!" Coran scolds as Keith and I both laugh.

Keith shakes his head, looking down at his feet, unable to keep the smile on his face.

I stand, as does Keith. Lance and Coran stand up after us. "Go and rest, your Majesties. We shall take care of things and see you in the morning. I'll update the duties and send them to you securely. Before retiring myself."

We nod and all head to the lift. They ride up with us, then go on their way after making sure we make it to our apartments. The doors close and I engage the security protocols as Keith goes about getting changed. I come in after and after we both change, we head for the bed. I snuggle against him and before he can speak he's sound asleep. I relax, my head on his chest, my arm across him and drift quickly into my own slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I apologise for the long wait. This is a bit of a filler chapter, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**16**

"I am sorry I come here under such circumstances, Cousin," Romelle says as she sits across from me in the back of the library.

"I too wish the circumstances were different," I reply as we both turn to see Mira coming with a cart of tea and tarts. "I noticed just how much Sven and his brother favour. I honestly thought it was him in the other bed. He was so concerned for your welfare from what I was told."

"Ryu is very loyal. He has blood sworn himself to me just before we left. It was the only way Sven would let me leave with him."

"Why did he stay?"

Romelle looks down to the floor and swallows hard as she fidgets with her fingers. A habit that I have also when I want to keep my composure. I see one tear fall before she looks up freshly composed. I know this routine well. It is ingrained in you from birth.

"He wanted to confirm the rumours of - of - Bandor and his wife."

I nod and reach across the distance to take her hand. "I am so sorry. He was a good man and leader. He did not deserve that."

She gives my hand a squeeze and once she lets go, I let it fall back to my lap as Mira serves the tea and tarts. She must have remembered Romelle's love of sweets because, despite everything, her eyes light up when she takes the plate.

"This is something I feel guilty for enjoying while my people suffer," Romelle says after taking a bite.

"We are tending to their needs, Romelle. Everyone is getting food, including sweets. Even the MREs have something. And you have suffered loss, just as they have, you deserve a sweet as much as they do."

Romelle stares at me with a look I don't know how to read. She swallows the last bit of tart, takes a sip of tea and as she sets her cup down gives me a small smile. "Always trying to find some good, no matter what, eh?" She shakes her head and releases a long sigh. "I wish I could do that. But I have seen so much evil that I've begun to think that it's us that are evil inherently. Rather than the alien creatures who want to wipe us out of existence."

"I don't see how you can say that, Cousin. We have fought only for our survival. We could have lived together had they not decided we were nothing more than fodder. It is they that are evil."

"My father's court was obviously different from yours. It was all about games and raising your position for more power. My father had agreed to Zarkon's request because he saw it as a way to get the upper hand and for once be on more equal footing. He never forgave Alfor for refusing him to join the Voltron team those years ago. He and Zarkon both were driven by greed and revenge. Something Bandor was doing his best to be rid of in his court."

I let her talk. Much of what she's said I knew or suspected. It makes sense. I want to ask questions, say something of comfort, but I don't have the words. My mind begins to drift and I realise she's now talking about her trip to the south.

"Sven said we should set up a second guard in case the intel was correct."

"So that is why you were there?" I ask.

"Yes, but we knew the palaces would be targets, so we met in the caves, as you once did here. As soon as we received word of the attack to the north, we sealed off the entrance to the southern palace and moved further into the caves. The south was decimated when Zarkon came before, so many had cellars that they could connect and escape. We still lost many, but it truly could have been much worse. We found another connect in the sewers to the palace. It was how we stole the ship to escape.

I thank you for giving us refuge, cousin. We had nowhere else to turn. You could have done to us, what we did to your people those years ago. And you would have been well within your rights to turn us away."

"We are not our parents, Romelle. We have learned to keep the past behind us. Our relationship is one of trust and respect. I cannot sit by and not allow people who need help to suffer, not if I have the ability to help."

She smiles and I see one tear escape before she quickly wipes it away. "Bandor said he wanted to rule as you do. He looked up to you for your fairness and compassion. He was becoming a good man. A good King."

"You will be a great Queen, Romelle. And Sven your Prince or King Consort."

She looks down to her hands and shakes her head slightly. "I don't want to be queen."

I can't stop the gasp of shock. She stiffens, almost as if she expects me to strike, relaxing when nothing happens. "What do you mean by that?"

"My line is full of hatred and death. A new heir should be chosen."

I want to rush to her side and hug her, to console her, as I realise it's her grief, not her mind speaking. I manage not to move from my spot, and I take several breaths to gather my thoughts. "Romelle, you will make a great queen. A warrior queen. One who will defend her people with her bare hands if necessary and Sven your knight, your consort, your rock. Your people need to see you united. Willing to fight. For them, for your home and to avenge your fallen king and brother. We will help. You know this. You will not be alone. This fight is for the entire alliance. Pollux wasn't the only place attacked. I think so far we've been spared because of Voltron, but I do not know how long that will keep us safe from this foe."

She gives a slight nod.

"You need to address your people Romelle. Let them know that you live. They want something to place their hopes on. Continuing the royal line is what they need right now. Sven can stand beside you, as he has done for years."

"What if they don't accept me? Accept him? Unlike here, women are not meant to rule. We are to support the one who rules."

"I'd say that basically just left with Bandor's death, Romelle. You are blood. I think they will see you as proper heir and Sven as your consort. We just need to make it official."

"The crowns are gone."

"No, the crowns are here," I reply. Her eyes widen in shock. "Locked away in my apartments. We should make a point of Keith and I presenting you and Sven as queen and consort. Then we stand together in a united front with the alliance, thus showing that both Arus and the alliance see you as leader of Pollux. Few would dare question that. Especially given the fact that Keith and I are bonded by the blessings of the Ancients.

She looks up in shock. Her eyes wide and mouth open. She stammers for words, but nothing coherent comes. I manage not to laugh at her expression, but smile and show her my ring. "When...when did this happen?" she asks as she studies the ring.

"Just after the attack on Pollux." Coran said it meant that you were certainly still alive. That Sven was too. That it had to do with a prophecy."

"A prophecy?"

"Aye. He said that when the mate-bond returns the two will rule as one until the Heir is able to take their proper place upon their throne. As the last of their lines, the cousins and their kingdoms will form a bond through tragedy and triumph. That the bonds of hope and love shall forge a new era from the ashes of hatred."

Romelle stares at me in silence. The occasional blink her only movement. The look on her face is pensive. I'm not sure if she believes me or not. I'm unsure what to say, so I wait, let her process the information. She's been awake barely a day and we've told her so much, I fear this may well break her. I turn to the left when I hear footsteps approaching to see Coran coming towards us, Romelle must hear him as she seems to come out of her trance and turn his direction as he is just a few rows from us.

"Is everything alright, Coran?" I ask as he approaches us. I wave him to a vacant char and he gives a bow before taking his seat.

"We need to have another meeting first thing tomorrow. There's been more refugees arrive. This time from Terra. They say they are the final survivors. They were on the Terran moon when the attackers hit. All they could do was watch and hope they weren't noticed."

"How long ago was the attack?"

"They claim it's been ten Terran years."

I sit stunned. "C-Can we are- we sure this is the same enemy?" I stammer. I thought this was recent. How is our intelligence so off? Or perhaps space travel has made these latest arrivals off. "How many are there, Coran?"

"Approximately 800. Mostly children, or adolescents. The adults began sacrificing themselves when the air began to run out."

"Those poor kids," Romelle says. Her voice breaking with emotion.

'We're taking them to sickbay for medical exams and seeing that they are fed, clothed and bathed. There were three adults among them. All three have been hospitalized. I thought you should be aware. The King has some people looking into their story. We can't be too careful."

"Thank you, Coran," I reply. "Has there been any more news from Pidge?"

"He is coming back. They have gotten things set up and are mostly hidden from view. He feels they are safe for the moment, given he has as he put it, 'tweaked their defences'. Anything that isn't one of our vessels so much as appears, shields go up and an evacuation order issued. They are as secure as they can be, and the young man needs rest. Hence the reason I chose the morning for our next meeting."

"A good plan, Coran. Thank you for your continued guidance."

"I was thinking we should have a small informal dinner just the Voltron Force, Princess Romelle, Sven, you and your husband."

"And you," I reply in a tone he knows not to argue with.

He gives a slight dip of his chin, his moustache hiding most of his smile. "As you command, my Queen."

"Well, I suppose we should go get ready, Romelle," I say as the three of us stand up. "I'll take you to my old room and we can find you a suitable outfit, okay?"

Coran gives a nod and heads off to set up the dinner he spoke of. I take Romelle's hand and we go through the library to the elevator down the hall to my floor. I feel her tension ebbing ever so slightly as the doors to the elevator close after us. I plan to make this fun.


End file.
